Conventional make-up cosmetics are available in various formulations such as water-based formulations, oil-based formulations, emulsions, and powder formulations. Often, powder formulations are used for cosmetic compositions such as eyeshadow and blush, which are used to apply color to the skin. Many powder formulations are anhydrous systems which contain waxes and oils.
These conventional formulations may be oily and sticky due to the presence of waxes and oils, thus imparting a greasy feel to the skin of the make up wearer. Powder cosmetic formulations containing fat or wax are generally formed by pressing the formulation, or in the alternative, if anhydrous, by heating the ingredients, handling them while they are in the molten state to shape them, then cooling the final product.
Although the presence of waxes in an anhydrous formulation aids in "pourability" in the molding and manufacturing process of the product, these waxes also impart an undesireable greasiness to the final composition. In addition, these steps are time-consuming and costly. There is thus a need for easily molded powder feel cosmetic compositions which do not impart a greasy texture to the final composition.